We hypothesize that early and repeated administration of octreotide, in addition to standard therapy with intravenous fluids and insulin, during the first 24 hours of hospitalization for DKA will result in a more rapid resolution of metabolic decompensation in DKA. These metabolic benefits may result in improved morbidity and mortality due to DKA, as well as a shorter stay in the medical intensive care unit and decreased medical costs.